


Borderline

by lolachrome



Category: Sufjan Stevens (Musician), Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't put up your borderline.</p><p>Music by Sufjan Stevens. </p><p>Spoilers for Supernatural through 7.17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderline

  


  


Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?c2dedi5tb5spmrj) 30MB

**Author's Note:**

> I've made this vid in the cracks since Season 7, episode 17. Actually, I'd made it in my head in different versions weeks before, as soon as we knew anything about the episode.
> 
> It was intended to be a joint effort, the audiovisual component of [](http://outlawradio.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**outlawradio**](http://outlawradio.dreamwidth.org/) 's beautiful fic, also entitled [Borderline](http://outlawradio.livejournal.com/366027.html). Now I'd say that they exist as two different musings on Supernatural through the lens of the same song--alternative universes of each other, perhaps. 
> 
> The episode provided a very different vision than the one I originally had imagined, leading to a different interpretation of Sufjan's (oh so beautiful) song. It took me a moment, after the airing of 7.17, to realize that the song would still work, perhaps even more organically than I had anticipated. 
> 
> Thank you to [](http://outlawradio.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**outlawradio**](http://outlawradio.dreamwidth.org/) for the creative partnership, inspiration, and encouragement.


End file.
